


Someone who cares

by Ylinestra (FlareLunari)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/Ylinestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor breaks up with Louis and he doesn't cope well, because it confronts him with his flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone who cares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this tumblr anon prompt: 
> 
> Can you do one where Eleanor dumped Louis and he feels like he is ugly and a loser and Harry comforts him and then Louis says that nobody loves him and then Harry says that he does and stuff like that and honestly you know the end! Like fluffy and all full of rainbows! Thanks =)

Louis felt like shit. Total and utter shit.

_You never pay attention to me, Louis. I can't do this anymore, so I'll be leaving and not coming back._

That's what Eleanor had said and even though it pained him, Louis had to agree. Their separation had been long overdue and still it hurt, because he felt utterly useless and like the biggest loser on earth right now. It was selfish to stay with El even though he knew that he just loved her as a friend now, but having her made him feel like he was _needed_. Like he had a purpose in life other than music – someone to love and dote on that even loved him back.

It had felt slightly wrong from the beginning and there was something missing when he was with her, but he had loved being with _someone_. Eleanor had been so understanding and had put up with his crazy schedule, never complained once. Louis had taken her for granted and this was where it got him. He was alone again.

Apart from being famous he was no one special. Just some guy that liked to joke around and wasn't even that much of a looker. That's how he saw himself at least. People just wanted to be with him because of his money and fame. Not one person would want him for just himself. But then he was so focused on something he could never have, that each and every relationship would probably end up just like this one had.

“How could anyone ever love me when I'm such a miserable asshole that's pining after his best friend?”

With a sigh he hid his head in his hands and started to chuckle, but there was no humor in the sound. A cough startled him out of his self pity and with wide eyes Louis stared at Harry who was watching him with a calculating look. Had he heard...?

“What's wrong, Lou?”

 _Everything._ But he didn't say that.

“El broke up with me.”

Harry's expression changed to one of deep concern but Louis knew that he didn't deserve that directed at him. His best friend crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to him, draped an arm around Louis' shoulders and pulled him close. He relished the simple gesture and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Why?”

“Because I didn't deserve her and I'm an idiot. Because no one could even love someone like me...”

He hadn't meant to say all that but couldn't stop himself and somehow it felt like a bit of the weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Don't say that, Lou. Of course there is someone that loves you”, Harry murmured and placed a light kiss on Louis' forehead while his fingers gently trailed along his shoulder. It made Louis shiver but still he shook his head.

“No. I'm just a selfish bastard that's using people. How could anyone love that?”

Usually Louis would just be his cheeky and sassy self to make everyone believe he was fine and all was well, but he didn't have the energy anymore. Everything was just too much right now. The breakup, his unrequited love for Harry... and Harry telling him there was someone who loved him. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there forever.

“I've seen you at your worst and I still love you.”

The words were barely audible but Louis still heard every one of them. He felt like his heart had stopped for a moment and started beating again at twice the intensity but yeah, Harry loved him, he knew that. But Harry was not in love with him.

“I love you too, Harry, but that's not the kind of-“

Harry shushed him with a finger on his lips and shook his head.

“What I mean... is that I'm _in_ love with you. Have been forever, actually. And I know you don't reciprocate my feelings, but I just wanted you to know that there's someone who cares – a lot.”

Louis couldn't help but stare at the curly haired boy in awe. He still wasn't able to fully comprehend the words Harry had just said, opened and closed his mouth like a fish. The other boy didn't look at him now and the silence between them was kind of awkward.

“You don't have to say anything... I... I can just leave, if you’d like...”

Those words finally managed to snap Louis out of his shock and before he could stop himself he practically shouted a “No!”

“Don't leave.”

He whispered the words and Harry just nodded but still didn't look at him.

“I just... I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that I've either been too dumb to notice or you were just really good at hiding it.”

When he didn't get a response, Louis ruffled his hair in frustration and tried again to voice his thoughts.

“What I mean to say is... I'm in love with you, too.”

The silence between them was still tense and Harry slowly looked up at him – his eyes a mix of confusion, hope and anxiety.

“I swear to you Tomlinson, if you are making fun of me...”

But before he could even finish that sentence Louis closed the last bit of distance between them and pressed his lips to Harry's in a chaste kiss. Gentle hands cradled his face and thumbs caressed his cheeks as Harry deepened the kiss and Louis still wasn't sure if this was just a dream.

When they broke apart Louis smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's, sighed in contentment. But he still thought he owed his... boyfriend? an explanation.

“I felt so alone and it scared me... So I used El to forget about my unrequited love for you. I know it's horrible, but... I didn't know what else to do.”

The curly haired boy linked their fingers together and pressed kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose – and finally his lips. Louis sighed again and Harry rubbed his cheek against Louis', whispered in his ear.

“It's alright, Lou. Really. Of course it wasn't fair to her, but what's done is done. You have me now and I'm never going to leave you.”

He hugged Harry tightly with his free arm und buried his nose in the other boy's curls, breathed in deeply.

“Promise?”

The answer was already in the fervent kiss that Harry gave him, but he still breathlessly whispered the words, too.

“Yes, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really proud of this, but this was my first ever Larry OS in English.


End file.
